The present invention disclosed herein relates to a data compression apparatus, and more particularly, to a data compression apparatus compressing data through block scaling.
There is a data compression technology as a technology for increasing data transmission efficiency. As such, when original data is compressed and size-decreased, compressed data is thus transmitted, it is possible to save resources consumed for data transmission.
For example, data compression used in a mobile communication system that uses a long term evolution (LTE) technology is discussed. As a base station of the mobile communication system evolves from an integral base station into a distributed base station, it includes a remote radio head (RRH) and a based band unit (BBU).
The RRH converts a baseband signal into an RF signal to transmit the RF signal, and converts a received RF signal into the baseband signal. Also, the BBU processes the baseband signal and exchanges information with the RRH in order to communicate with mobile terminals.
In this case, an optical cable is mostly used for a connection between the RRH and the BBU, a lot of costs are needed for laying additional optical cables. Also, the number of necessary antennas has increased due to introduction of a multiple input multiple output technology, and the amount of data to be exchanged through an optical cable is also increasing due to an increase in the number of antennas. As such, various data compression technologies for decreasing the size of data in order to decrease a waste of resources such as optical cables are being proposed.
One of such compression technologies includes a block scaling technique. Such a block scaling technique divides data on a block basis, compresses block-based data and transmits compressed data. However, there is a limitation in that such a block scaling technique is set with a fixed block size and thus a transmission delay increases with an increase in set block size.